Skyrim
|kaartafb = Map of skyrim bintoenglish.jpg |kaartafbgr = 275 |afbbijschr = Kaart van Skyrim |naam = Skyrim |spel = Skyrim |provincie = |regio = Tamriël |type = Provincie |heerser = |gildes = Gezellen Duistere Broederschap College Magiërs Keizerlijk Legioen Stormcloaks Dievengilde |locatie-id = }} Skyrim, ook bekend als het Oude Koninkrijk of het Vaderland, is een grote provincie in het noorden van Tamriël. Het land wordt bewoond door de Noordelingen, grote en harde mannen en vrouwen die een sterke bescherming tegen Vrieskou hebben, Natuurlijk en Magisch. Skyrim werd oorspronkelijk bewoond door een ras van Mer genaamd "Sneeuw Elfen", maar werden vermoord door de Atmoraanse-Sneeuw Elfische Oorlog en daarna bewoonden de Noordelingen het land. De aangrenzende provincies betreffen Morrowind aan de oostelijke grens. Cyrodiil centraal in het zuiden, Hammerfell in het zuidwesten en High Rock tot het westen. Het eiland Solstheim ligt ten noordoosten van Skyrim. Geschiedenis Merethische Tijdperk Skyrim, ook bekend als het Oude Koninkrijk of het Vaderland, is het thuisland van de Noorderlingen. Expeditie naar Skyrim Tijdens het Merethische Tijdperk, leidde de legendarische Atmoraanse leider genaamd Ysgramor een expeditie van Atmora naar het land dat later bekend zou worden als Skyrim. Ze noemden het land Mereth, als erkenning aan de grote aantallen Mer die er leefden. Het was de eerste regio van Tamriël waar mensen zich vestigden. Deze waren geëmigreerd vanuit het land Atmora in het verre noorden, langs de Zee van Geesten. Volgens de legende kwam Ysgramor eerst aan land op Hsaarik Hoofd, op de extreem noordelijke top van Skyrim's Gebroken Kaap. Er wordt gezegd dat hij en zijn metgezellen op de vlucht waren voor de burgeroorlog in Atmora. Echter, Ysgramor en zijn volgers waren niet de eersten die naar Tamriël, het continent waar Skyrim zich bevindt, kwamen. Mensen hadden al delen van Tamriël bezet, zoals de proto-Cyrodillianen, de voorouders van de Bretons, de aboriginals van Hammerfell, en een verdwenen menselijke populatie van Morrowind. De Noorderlingen waren maar één van de voorouders van de Nedische mensen, en waren ook de enigen die het niet lukte om een vredige relatie te krijgen met de Mer die daar al woonden. Nieuwe archeologische expedities gemaakt in 3E 344 dateren de eerste menselijke nederzettingen in Hammerfell, High Rock en Cyrodiil op ME800-1000, eeuwen eerder dan Ysgramor. De Atmoranen vestigden zich in het gebied wat later bekend zou worden als Winterhold Vesting; ze bouwden uiteindelijk een stad in de regio en noemden het Saarthal. Voor een lange tijd waren de relaties tussen de Sneeuw Elfen en de Atmoranen relatief vredig. Nacht van Tranen vormde de Vijfhonderd Gezellen]] Echter, de Sneeuw Elfen zagen dat de Noorderlingen, met hun aanzienlijk kortere levensverwachting, snelle fysieke ontwikkeling en hun geschikte (in de ogen van de Elfen) voortplantingscyclus, hen uiteindelijk zouden overnemen als er niks aan de situatie gedaan zou worden. Op dit moment werden mensen gezien als primitief en beestachtig, en werd het als morele remissie gezien om de verspreiding van een mogelijk desastreuze soort, die het Tamriëlische ecosysteem zou destabiliseren, te stoppen. Er was echter nog een theorie die de mogelijkheid van een aanval van de Sneeuw Elfen verhoogde. De Atmoranen hadden iets gevonden diep in de grond toen ze Saarthal aan het bouwen waren. De Atmoranen probeerden om hun vondst geheim te houden, maar dit was tevergeefs. De Sneeuw Elfen kwamen er achter en vielen Saarthal aan in wat bekend staat als de Nacht van Tranen. Alleen Ysgramor en zijn twee zonen overleefden het. Ze vluchtten terug naar Atmora. De Terugkeer Toen Ysgramor en zijn zonen terugkeerden naar Atmora, vertelden ze wat er gebeurd was in Skyrim. De inwoners van Atmora schreeuwden het uit van de droevigheid en boosheid, en voor wraak tegen de Sneeuw Elfen. De mensen waren het allemaal met elkaar eens; het werd oorlog. Ook zag Ysgramor kansen. Kijkend naar de ijle vrede die er bestond tussen de vele facties, zag hij de mogelijkheid om hun doel in een onverbiddelijke kracht voor de mensheid om te zetten. Een paar jaar later keerde Ysgramor terug naar Skyrim met een leger dat bekend stond als de Vijfhonderd Gezellen, wat bestond uit de helden van de Atmoraanse Burgeroorlog. Op de Dag van de Slotpassage verlieten de Vijf Honderd Gezellen de haven van Jylkurfyk om terug te keren naar Skyrim. Atmoraanse-Sneeuw Elf Oorlog De Atmoraanse-Sneeuw Elf Oorlog vond plaats in de late Meretische Eeuw. Een beroemd gevecht wat laat in de oorlog plaatsvond, was het keerpunt voor de Atmoranen. Dit gevecht zou later bekend worden als de Slag van de Moesring.Tijdens het gevecht leek het dat de Atmoranen aan de winnende hand waren, totdat de Sneeuw Prins arriveerde. Hij herenigde zijn troepen en leidde ze het gevecht in. Een paar van de grootste Noordelijke krijger-helden sneuvelden voor de Sneeuw Prins, zoals Ingjaldr Wit-Oog, Ulfgi Aambeeld-Hand, Strom de Witte, Freida Eiken-Staf en Heimdall de Razende. Het tij leek gekeerd voor de Sneeuw Elfen, totdat de Sneeuw Prins Jofrior doodde. Finna, de dochter van Jofrior en maar twaalf jaar oud, zag hoe haar moeder werd gedood door de Sneeuw Prins. In haar frustratie en verdriet pakte Finna het zwaard van haar moeder en gooide het naar de Sneeuw Prins. Het zwaard raakte hem in de borstkas en doodde hem. De dood van de Sneeuw Prins deed het moraal van de troepen zo erg dalen, dat veel van de Sneeuw Elfen vluchtten. De Elfen die aanwezig bleven op het slagveld, werden allemaal gedood. De oorlog zou kort daarna eindigen met de uitroeiing van een groot deel van de Sneeuw Elfen. De Vijf Honderd Gezellen dreven zonder veel weerstand de Sneeuw Elfen weg en werden geridderd in de orde van de Ysgramor Dynastie. Oprichting van Whiterun Nadat de oorlog tegen de Sneeuw Elfen was beëindigt, besloten de Vijf Honderd Gezellen in aparte groepjes verder te gaan in het nieuwe land. De bemanning van Jorrvaskr, geleid door Jeek van de Rivier, was aan het reizen door het nieuwe land totdat ze iets mysterieus en wonderlijks tegenkwamen; "a monument of a bird, whose eyes and beak were opened in flame" (een monument van een vogel, wiens ogen en bek openstonden in vlammen). Dit monument, wat later de naam Hemelsmede zou krijgen, was ouder dan de Sneeuw Elfen. Dit grote monument was ongeveer zo oud als Nirn en was "een overblijfsel van de inspanning van de goden om een paradijs te maken in Mundus voor de vernietiging van Lorkhan." Er werd een stad opgebouwd rond Jorrvaskr. Deze stad krijgt later de naam Whiterun. Het gebied eromheen zou later Whiterun Vesting heten. Oprichting van Windhelm Ysgramor en zijn groep reisden oostwaarts, richting Ygnol Grafheuvel. Nadat ze daar gestopt waren, draaiden Ysgramor's ogen zich naar het zuiden, waar een rivier de zee ontmoette. Hij nam zichzelf voor om er een grootse stad te bouwen, een monument voor de glorie van de mensheid. Ook kon hij dan over de laatste rustplaats van zijn zoon heen kijken en "voelen dat zijn familie vrede zou vinden in dit nieuwe huis dat niet bekend was in Atmora." De stad werd gebouwd met een lange brug over de Witte Rivier. Het grootste gedeelte van de stad bestond uit steen. De stad zou bekend worden als Windhelm, de Stad van de Koningen. Draken Oorlog Disclaimer: Er is niet veel informatie over de draken regering en zijn tijdlijn. De oude kennis zou suggereren dat de heerschappij van de draken plaats vond voor de grotere golf van Atmoraanse kolonisatie. Ook is er weinig informatie over de interactie van draken met de Sneeuw Elfen en Dwemer en hun activiteiten buiten Skyrim. Toen de Atmoranen naar Skyrim kwamen, namen ze hun geschiedenis en cultuur met hun mee, waaronder hun religie. Hun religie focuste zich op het aanbidden van dieren goden, de hoofdgod hiervan was de Draak. Net zoals draken de heerschappij in handen hadden in Atmora, met de Draken Priesters als hun ondergeschikten, was dit ook het geval in Tamriël. Op een onbekend tijdstip rebelleerden de mensen van Skyrim en heel Tamriël tegen de Draken. In het begin stierven de mensen met duizenden tegelijk. Later kwam Kyne, de Noordelijke godin van de Storm, de mensheid te hulp. Ze gaf Paarthurnax de taak om de Mensheid de Stem te leren. Het tij begon zich te keren in het voordeel van de Mensen, en uiteindelijk werden draken ook opgejaagd in grotere groepen. De Mensen zouden de Draken Oorlog winnen, waarbij vele draken dood zouden gaan en de Draken Cult zou afzwakken. Eerste Tijdperk thumb|[[Akaviri kaart van Skyrim in het Eerste Tijdperk]] Tweede Eeuw Sneeuw Elfen bleven aanwezig in Skyrim tot de heerschappij van de Dertiende van de Ysgramor Dynastie, namelijk Koning Harald aan het begin van het Eerste Tijdperk. Koning Harald was de eerste om afstand te doen van Atmora (tot die tijd werden de Noordelijken van Atmora en Skyrim tot dezelfde groep gerekend), omdat hij vond dat de mensen in Skyrim een onafhankelijke groep waren. Derde Eeuw Vrage de Begaafde begon met de uitbreiding die uiteindelijk zou leiden tot het Eerste Keizerrijk. In vijftig jaar van zijn heerschappij regeerden de Noordelijken over heel Skyrim samen met delen van High Rock, Cyrodiil en de Dunmer landen van Morrowind. De acquisitie van Morrowind was vooral bloederig, iets wat nog steeds word onthouden in Morrowind. Het doel van de formatie van het Chimer-Dwemer koninkrijk genaamd Resdayn was om de Noordelijken te verdrijven. Vierde Eeuw Het systeem dat de opvolgers van het Keizerrijk uitkoos, werd uiteindelijk zijn ondergang. Voor een lange tijd werd dit gedaan door een Moot, een bijeenkomst van de leiders van de vele verschillende vestingen. Dit ging goed tot de dood van Koning Borgas. In 1E 369, stierf koning Borgas tijdens de Wilde Jacht. Zijn dood hielp om Skyrim's Oorlog van Opvolging te starten. Vijfde Eeuw Eerste Strijd om de Rode Berg in 1E 416 werden de Noordelijken verdreven uit Morrowind tijdens de Eerste Strijd om de Rode Berg (de Tweede Strijd om de Rode Berg zou in 1E 700 plaatsvinden, en zou niks te doen hebben met de Noordelijken). De Noordelijken verloren al hun territoria in Morrowind, en hun legers leden zware verliezen door het gecombineerde leger van de Chimer en de Dwemer. Einde van de Oorlog van Opvolging In 1E 420 eindigde de Oorlog van Opvolging met het Pact van Stamhoofden en de kroning van Olaf Een-Oog als Hoge Koning. Derde Tijdperk Vijfde Eeuw In het begin van de Vijfde Eeuw van het Derde Tijdperk begon de Oblivion Crisis toen Mehrunes Dagon probeerde om Tamriël binnen te gaan in zijn "echte en verschrikkelijke vorm." Oblivion Poorten openden over heel Tarmiël, met een grote oorlog tussen Stervelingen en Daedra tot gevolg. Ook al vond het grootste deel van het gevecht plaats in Cyrodiil, openden Oblivion Poorten door heel Tamriël. Vierde Tijdperk Eerste Eeuw thumb|Kaart van de [[Rode Berg]] Tijdens de Eerste Eeuw van het Vierde Tijdperk barstte de Rode Berg in Morrowind uit. Dit veroorzaakte wijd verspreide vernietiging en dood. Steden werden vernietigd, vele mensen stierven en het grootste deel van Morrowind was verwoest. Het vond plaats van 4E 5 tot 4E 6. In 4E 16 gaf de Hoge Koning van Skyrim het eiland Solstheim aan de Dunmer, wat een plek om te leven gaf voor de vluchtelingen vanuit Morrowind. Vier jaar later, in 4E 20, werd het Decreet van Monument ondertekend door de Jarls om "deze plek een monument te maken voor de worsteling van diegenen die hun thuisland Morrowind hebben verlaten met als gevolg het Rode Jaar." Tweede Eeuw Voorgezworenen Opstand In 4E 174 organiseerde een groep Bereikmensen een opstand waardoor ze de stad Markarth in handen kregen. Deze gebeurtenis zou later de Voorgezworenen Opstand worden genoemd. Doordat het Keizerrijk aan het vechten was tegen de Derde Aldmeri Dominie in Cyrodiil was Markarth onverdedigd en dus kwetsbaar voor een aanval. De Bereikmensen kregen de macht over de overheid in Markarth en stichtten een onafhankelijk koninkrijk voor Het Bereik. Markarth Incident Twee jaar later, in 4E 176, organiseerde de federale overheid van Skyrim een militie onder leiding van Ulfric Stormcloak, die Markarth moesten heroveren. Uiteindelijk heroverde deze militie Markarth ook, en dreven ze de resterende Bereiksmensen die rebelleerden de stad uit. Deze overgebleven mensen bleven de Voorgezworenen, die hun wraak afzwoeren tegen de Noorderlingen die hun onafhankelijkheid hadden voorkomen. Derde Eeuw thumb|De banieren van het [[Keizerlijk Legioen en de Stormcloaks]] De derde eeuw van het Vierde Tijdperk in Skyrim was een tijd om in te leven, aangezien de gebeurtenissen die plaatsvonden op dat moment zouden worden herinnerd voor een zeer lange tijd. In 4E 201 traden twee gebeurtenissen samen op: de Skyrim Burgeroorlog en de Draken Crisis. Gedurende deze tijd, kwamen Skyrim en haar volk eindelijk in opstand tegen het Keizerrijk en de Derde Aldmeri Dominie. Aan het begin van de oorlog rezen de Vestingen Eastmarch, Het Bleke, De Rift en Winterhold Vesting op tegen het Rijk, terwijl het Keizerrijk nog Haafingar, Hjaalmarch, Het Bereik en Falkreath Vesting controleerden. Whiterun Vesting was neutraal in de oorlog en toe te treden tot een van de twee deelnemers in de oorlog. Skyrim was verdeeld, en een oorlog van successie woedde op. Daarbovenop is de Draken Crisis uitgebroken, waarin Draken terugkeerden naar Tamriël. Geen enkele draak was sinds duizenden jaren gezien in Tamriël, totdat Alduin terugkeerde. Deze draak maakte zijn eerste terugkeer in het Vierde Tijdperk in Helgen, waarbij de draak het hele dorp vernietigde en bijna iedereen doodde, met uitzondering van de mensen in het fort en een onbekende gevangene. Geografie thumb|Skyrim bevat arctische toendra, bergen en bossen. Skyrim is het op vier na grootste land in Tamriël met een grootte van ongeveer 170km bij 805km. Het bevat vele verschillende terreintypes, waaronder toendra vlaktes, bossen, hooglanden en bergachtige regio's. Het is de ruigste regio van het continent met vijf van de hoogste bergen in Tamriël. Het is er ook vaak sneeuwachtig en koud. Alleen in sommige delen van het westen is er redelijk vlak land, hier woont het grootste deel van de mensen ook. De rest van Skyrim is verticaal; bergen, kliffen en diepe valleien. Er worden verschillende gewassen verbouwt, van tarwe tot Sneeuwbessen. Het klimaat van Skyrim maakt het ook de enige regio in Tamriël, buiten de meest noordelijke delen van High Rock en Morrowind, waar het mogelijk is om de beruchte alcoholische drank Noordelijke Mede, ook wel "Rotgut" genoemd, te brouwen. Dit komt doordat de ingrediënten lokaal aanwezig zijn en omdat de substantie meerdere keren tijdens het destillatieproces moet worden bevroren en weer ontdooid moet worden. Hier is de koude temperatuur van Skyrim dus goed van toepassing. De drank staat bekend om zijn "koude" smaak, wat lijkt op ongelofelijke sterke mint. Dit creëert een gevoel van ijs in de maag. Noordelijke Mede is illegaal in het hele Keizerrijk, maar dit houdt de smokkel ervan niet tegen. Skyrim bevat ook verscheidene grotten, spelonken en valleien. Een van de grootste grotten van Skyrim is Blackreach, of Fal Zhardum Din in het Dwemers. Dit betekent Zwartste Koninkrijk Bereiken. Blackreach was een grote grot die een stad bevatte, gebouwd door de Dwemer. Er wordt gedacht dat Blackreach de hoofdstad was van het Dwemer imperium, en is verbonden met drie andere Dwemer steden: Alftand, Raldbthar en Mzinchaleft. Deze indrukwekkende grotten-stad was enorm, met een grotere omvang dan welke andere grot dan ook in heel Skyrim. Een grote verscheidenheid aan erts aderen, flora, fauna en dieren werden gevonden in Blackreach, velen ervan die alleen daar voorkomen. Flora en Fauna Flora Een omvangrijk aantal flora is gevonden in Skyrim. Flora kan er overal gevonden worden, zelfs in de koudste, winderigste en ruwste locaties. Flora zoals de Sneeuwbessen en Frost Mirriam zijn goed bestand tegen de kou. Er kunnen negen verschillende soorten fungus worden gevonden in Skyrim. Deze kunnen gevonden worden in grotten en netwerken onder de grond in Skyrim. Een van de meest interessante flora van Skyrim is de Nirnwortel. Nirnwortel groeit vlakbij fungus en water, en is afhankelijk van zonlicht en water om te overleven. Deze zeldzame plant is lichtgroen en geeft een erg helder licht af, samen met een klok geluid. Niernwortel bloeide in Skyrim en in heel Tamriël tot een gebeurtenis die de Zon's Dood wordt genoemd in 1E 668, wat een catastrofale invloed had op al het plantenleven. Nirnwortel is afhankelijk van zonlicht en water, en toen de Zon's Dood plaatsvond werd de normale groeicyclus van Nirnwortel verstoord door het ontbreken van zonlicht voor een heel jaar. De Karmozijn Nirnwortel is een variant van de Nirnwortel die alleen in Blackreach groeit. Rode Nirnwortel geeft ook een gloed en maakt hetzelfde geluid als normale Nirnwortel, maar zijn kleur is rood en hij kan zich natuurlijk voortplanten. Op Regen's Hand in 4E 2 werd er een conferentie gehouden in het Alchemische Symposium. Tijdens de conferentie hield Meester Alchemist Sinderion een toespraak over Nirnwortel waarin hij de notaties van de bekende Kruidenkenner Chivius Regelliam. Regelliam ontwikkelde een theorie die beweerde dat Nirnwortel een evolutie doormaakte; de plant kreeg het vermogen om "zichzelf te behouden." Toen het vulkanische as zich mengde met de vruchtbare grond van Cyrodiil kreeg de Nirnwortel de voorgenoemde eigenschap. Sinderion ondersteunde deze theorie en leverde bewijs ervoor. Hij vond dat er geld moest worden gestoken in een project om de Nirnwortel te onderzoeken zodat het gered kon worden van uitsterving. Fauna Een verscheidenheid aan dieren leeft in Skyrim, door het hele land. Van tamme dieren tot dieren die leven in het wild. Sommige dieren werden getemd door de Noordelingen. Dit waren Honden, Paarden, Koeien, Kippen en Geiten. De paarden van Skyrim zijn sterke beesten, wat ze missen in snelheid vullen ze aan met uithoudingsvermogen. Paarden en paard-en-wagen werden vaak gebruikt als transportatie. Beide zijn in staat om het ruwe landschap en het klimaat te overwinnen. Vestingen Vestingen zijn negen administratieve delen van Skyrim. Er zijn vijf grote steden en vier kleinere steden te vinden in Skyrim, net als dorpjes en nederzettingen. De aanwezigheid van meerdere kleinere steden geeft het land een meer natuurlijke, rurale uitstraling dan het wat meer verstedelijkte Cyrodiil. Het Bleke Dawnstar thumb|Dawnstar. Dawnstar is een garnizoensstad in de noordelijke kuststreek, het is een handelscentrum in de regio. Het werd hoofdstad van Het Bleke genoemd na de vernietiging van een fort in Dawnstar tijdens 2E 283, toen Potentaat Versidue-Shaie de krijgswet declareerde. Dit leidde tot een van de bloedigste periodes in de geschiedenis van Tamriël. Dawnstar is een van de meest noordelijke steden in Skyrim samen met Solitude en Winterhold. Falkreath Vesting Falkreath thumb|Falkreath. Falkreath is een stad in het zuid-westen van Skyrim en de hoofdstad van Falkreath Vesting. Het ligt dicht bij de grens met Hammerfell en Cyrodiil. Net over de grens in Hammerfell ligt de stad Elinhir. Falkreath staat bekend om zijn begraafplaats, die zich bevindt in het zuiden van de stad. Er zijn weerwolven gehoord in Falkreath. Het Bereik Markarth thumb|Markarth. Markarth is een stad in west-centraal Skyrim en is de hoofdstad van Het Bereik. Markarth was opvallend omdat het het Keizerlijke College van de Stem bevatte. Dit was opgericht door Tiber Septim om de Stem te herstellen. De helft van de stad wordt beheerd door een familie die de Silver-Bloods heten. Geweld is veel aanwezig in het grootste deel van de stad door de Voorgezworenen. Hjaalmarch Morthal thumb|Morthal. Morthal is een stad in west-centraal Skyrim en de hoofdstad van Hjaalmarch. Het ligt dicht bij Dragon Bridge en Solitude. De magiër Fallion, die Vampirisme kan helen, woont er. De huidige Jarl in Morthal is Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone. De Rift Riften thumb|Riften. Ook bekend als Rifton, hoofdstad van De Rift, deze stad ligt in het zuid-oosten van Skyrim, dicht bij de grens van de provincie met Cyrodiil en Morrowind. Het is de thuisbasis van het Dievengilde. In Riften heeft Berenziah zich bij het gilde gevoegd toen ze terugkeerde naar Morrowind. Maven Zwartroos is de meest invloedrijke persoon in Riften, en heeft de Riften Wacht en de Jarl in haar zak. Ook heeft ze connecties met het Dievengilde en de Duistere Broederschap. Haafingar Solitude thumb|Solitude. Solitude is het middelpunt van Keizerlijke invloed in Skyrim. Het is de hoofdstad van Haafingar. Kasteel Dour is gelokaliseerd in Solitude, hier uit regeert Generaal Tullius over het Keizerlijk Legioen. Het koningschap zit in het Blauwe Paleis. Solitude ligt ver in het noordwesten op de kaart. Het Bards' College is er ook gevestigd. Haafingar is een van Skyrim's weinige natuurlijke havens; schepen van allerlei afkomsten kunnen er gevonden worden terwijl ze hout en gezoute kabeljauw inladen om ze naar de markten van Wayrest, Anvil en Senchal te brengen. Whiterun Vesting Whiterun Whiterun: een grote stad in het midden van Skyrim. Het ligt aan de voet van de hoogste bergketen 'Keel van de wereld' in Skyrim. De vestingstad heeft een oude geschiedenis die terug te voeren lijkt te zijn tot Ysgramor en de vijfhonderd gezellen. Hiermee is het de Basis van de huidige Gezellen opererend vanuit het oudste gebouw van de stad 'Jorvasker'. De stad heeft vanwege zijn ligging een duidelijke handelspositie met een eigen markt en vele punten tot commercie. Whiterun is neutraal ten opzichte van de oorlog tussen de rebellen en de imperialisten. Ivarstead Riverwood Riverwood: een dorpje aan de noord helling van de bergketen. Riverwood is begonnen met een houtzagerij die gebruik maakt van waterkracht uit de snel stromende rivier waar deze gebouwd is. Later zijn hier meer mensen omheen gaan wonen. Winterhold Vesting Winterhold Winterhold: een stad in het noord-oosten van de provincie. Deze stad is ontstaan omdat de bezoekers van het aanliggende Winterhold College voor magie zich settelden rond deze brucht die als acedemie dient voor kennis en oefening in de kunsten der magische stijlen. De meerderheid van de inwoners werkt in en om de school. Inwoners van Skyrim komen van heinde en verre om hier hun kennis van de magie te bevorderen. Door een natuurramp heeft de eens zo grote stad een zeer zware klap te verduren gehad. Een groot deel is in zee gestort en veel huizen zijn ingestort en of verlaten. Eastmarch Windhelm Windhelm: een stad in het noord-oosten van Skyrim. Windhelm heeft een haven die verbonden is met enkele havens in Morrowind. In Windhelm ligt het hoofdkwartier van de Stormcloacks, de vijanden van de Imperialisten. De stad heeft een oude historie die tevens verbindingen heeft met de eerste Noorderlingen die vanuit Atmora kwamen. De stad heeft een wat duistere structuur omdat het uit donkere stenen is opgebouwd. daarnaast heer er een kasten systeem in de stad waardoor er een duidelijke tweedeling te vinden is. Alles wat niet mensenlijke is woont in een sloppenwijk waarbij de donkere elfen en de Argonianen aan het kortste eind trekken. Regering Bewapende instanties Economie Demografie Verschijningen * * * ** * * ** ** ** * sv:Skyrim de:Himmelsrand en:Skyrim es:Skyrim fr:Bordeciel it:Skyrim ja:Skyrim no:Skyrim pl:Skyrim pt:Skyrim ru:Скайрим tl:Skyrim uk:Скайрім be:Скайрым Categorie:Skyrim Categorie:Locaties Categorie:Provincies